Mirror Mirror, Show me Blood
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: “Kagome! What are you doing? Stop it! KAGOME!” My hair and clothes billowed around me as I listened to this half demon yell for his ‘Kagome’. From Castle Beyond the Looking Glass 2nd Inuyasha movie ADULT THEMES. Kagome POV. Bad summary, Give it a read


**If I owned this then I wouldn't be writing on here.**

If you haven't seen the beginning of this story before it is from the second Inuyasha movie - "The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass"

This story doesn't have a happy ending. WARNING: Adult themes and some spoilers from the movie.  
Don't flame if you don't like, remember, I didn't force you to read it.

* * *

"No Inuyasha! I love you the way you are! As a half-demon!" I flinched as his claws dug into my arms. He was leaving me. He was giving up his human side. I felt his heartbeat pulse through him and saw the image in the mirror grow clearer. His eyes were drained of all colours except blood red and his teeth had grown into fangs. He snarled at me, a vicious, animalistic sound.

'No! He won't leave me!' I though desperately as I grasped his cloak. Slowly, I pulled myself up to his face and kissed his snarling expression. Tears ran down my face as I pressed myself close to him. The heartbeats grew louder at first and I squeezed my eyes shut. As the beats slowly faded, I felt Inuyasha respond to my kiss. His claws receded and he hugged me to him, whispering into my hair.

"Kagome! Why did you do that? I could have really hurt you!" His voice was gravelly and rough with something I didn't understand. Events passed quickly as Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga and destroyed the enemy. Miroku and Sango were alright apart from a few bruises. They helped Shippo and Kohaku out of the temple as Inuyasha sniffed around for any remaining threats. He knelt on hands and knees, presenting me with a view of his arse. My mind went immediately to how it had felt when I'd pressed against him. My face coloured and I spun around, searching for something to distract myself.

A glint of light caught my eye and I found my body walking over to it despite my orders to stay put. I reached down, accidently slicing my hand on the shard of mirror. a shudder ran through me as I turned to face Inuyasha with the bloodstained mirror. Quiet, haunting laughter echoed in my head and a low chant filled my ears. Inuyasha turned to me and froze his eyes wide in disbelief as my tongue and lips mimicked the chant. He leapt up out of his crouch and started towards me. Bright blue light streaked out from the mirror as he drew close. It threw him backwards until he slammed against the wall.

I saw him wince with pain and briefly wondered why this bothered me before brushing the thought aside. Power built up around me, encasing me in a shell of crackling lights and bolts of energy. My eyes stayed on the half demon, steadily gazing as he yelled at me, unable to get close.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Stop it! KAGOME!"

My hair and clothes billowed around me as I listened to this half demon yell for his 'Kagome'. A sudden flash fo understanding came to me. I was Kagome. I felt the power from the mirror poisoning me, the evil creeping up through my bleeding fingers. I struggled with it, trying to force it back but unable to get it to leave me. I thrust the mirror away from me frantically, trying to disconnect and succeeded only in splattering my blood on the floor and Inuyasha who stood closer now.

Two things happened simultaneously. One, my blood hit Inuyasha causing him to tense and writhe as if in sudden agony and two, I called to the priestess within me to fight the evil. There was a deep anguished scream as I wrenched my hands back from the mirror and shafts of energy shot through the air, tearing though wood and stone alike. Inuyasha, despite his apparent pain, leapt for me and shielded my body with his. I felt him flinch as he was hit with the energy. There was silence that came upon very suddenly. Inuyasha pressed me tightly against his shaking body. His eyes were closed tight and I whimpered slightly as his grip became painful.

"Inuyasha?" I gasped. "You're hurting me." His eyes snapped open, glaring at me with pure red. I gasped against, unable to move, to twist out of his grip. With one hand he held me still as he used the other to force my hand to his mouth. his tongue snaked out from between his rapidly appearing fangs to taste my blood. Fire pooled in my stomach as his mouth gently sucked on my fingers. My head lolled back against my will. I felt a growl start in his chest just before I was pressed against the ground by his hard body. His frenzied mouth bit my neck hard. I tried to pull away from him but his sudden snarl stopped me dead. He took my mouth and dominated it, swirling his tongue against mine. I could feel his demonic presence around me, inside me, owning me. It was dark and it burned through me. It was wrong.

"Inuyasha! Get off of me! This isn't you!" Even to me, my voice sounded breathy and desperate. I pushed against his chest, struggling with this crazed demon. My movements aroused him more and I flinched away from his pressing need. Anger blazed through his feral eyes and one hand slashed though the buttons of my shirt. His fangs pulled the material aside before latching onto my breast. Despite my fear, I moaned and arched to the touch. His fingers thumbed my neglected nipple. sensations ran through me. I was shaking with things unfamiliar and strange. The feelings of need were overwhelming and I barely noticed when my remaining clothes were stripped from me.

I looked up at Inuyasha and his eyes met mine. Lust burned in them, heating me and searing me with the alien colour. He recognized the fear in me and smiled with his fangs. My blood dripped down his chin and the situation finally crashed down around me. He was out of control. He was crazed. He was a demon. I screamed then, hoping Miroku or Sango would hear me but it was cut off into a gurgle as Inuyasha closed his and around my neck.

I could still breathe but it took most of my concentration. Triumph glinted in his eyes as his clawed fingers found my sex. They tangled in my hair for a moment and I tried to reason with myself. 'He'd come back to me. He wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't do it. Inuyasha cared fo-' My thoughts ended abruptly as pain exploded in my mind and body. His gentle caress had become an unwanted invasion as his claws dug deep inside me, spilling virgin blood. Tears burned in my eyes as I gazed accusingly at the demon above me. Strength flowed from me as his claws tore inside. Pain blasted through every thought and word. The demon fully absorbed with the pain he as causing me, released my throat and with my last conscious breath, I stuttered the word that I thought might stop this torture.

"In-nuyas-ha, s-sit."

* * *

**Hope I didn't freak anyone out too much. Review if you can, it's much appreciated.**


End file.
